


The difference between wants and needs.

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan got Jean, but even she knows he's not happy.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The difference between wants and needs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicfanperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/gifts).



> Thank you, OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

Logan should be happy that he had Jean back in his life, but there was still something missing. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He loved being with her and sex with her was unbelievably hot. Yet, he wanted something different. Something more. He was sitting on a comfy couch with Jean by his side. She could tell something was wrong, even while holding his hand. “Are you mad at me, Jeannie?”   
“Logan, it’s fine. We’re not in a committed relationship. What we had was a casual fling.”  
“Jeannie, you deserve so much better.”   
“So do you, Logan? What do you want? Or better yet, what do you need?”   
“What do I need?” Logan got up. “I think I know.” He turned to her. “I’m sorry.”   
Jean nodded. “It’s fine. I had a feeling.”   
“I’ll talk to you later.” Logan walked out, but something told him to run. As he raced through the hallways, he stopped by a door. He slicked back his hair. “Here goes nothing.” He knocked on it, as loudly as he could. The door opened.   
Scott looked confused when he saw his former rival outside of his bedroom. “Logan, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Jean.” He got pulled back into his room. The door slammed. “What the fuck…” He was cut off when Logan pulled him to his level and kissed him. He didn't know why he went along with it, but he did. They kissed until he had to stop him. “Logan, what’s going on here?”  
“I always thought I wanted Jean, but I can live without her.” Logan smiled at Scott as he stroked his hair. “However with you, I need you in my life.”  
“Logan…”   
“It’s so easy to be angry with you, but I can’t live without you, Scott.” Logan pushed Scott onto the bed.   
“So we’re having sex right now?” Scott teased.   
“No, Slim we’re making love here.” Logan kissed Scott’s neck.   
“Logan, wait!” Scott had to stop Logan.  
Logan nuzzled on Scott’s neck. “What is it, Slim?”  
“I feel the same way, too.” Scott blushed.  
“Well… tell me with your body,” Logan teased as he got a kiss from Scott. As they kissed, the missing feeling that he had before was filled.


End file.
